The invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to a portable electronic device having movable foot pads.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, as the thickness of a notebook computer 9 gradually decreases, when the notebook computer 9 is placed on a desktop 90, a socket connector 92, such as a USB socket or a VGA socket, that is disposed on a periphery of a housing body 91 of the notebook computer 9 becomes close to the desktop 90. When a plug connector 93 is connected to the socket connector 92, the plug connector 93 protrudes out of a bottom surface 911 (FIG. 2) of the housing body 91 and in contact with the desktop 90. As a result, a user cannot easily insert or remove the plug connector 93 into or from the socket connector 92 due to interference with the desktop 90.
Thus, how to enable the user of the thin notebook 93 into or from the note book computer 9 is a problem to be resolved.